Under The Tree
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Be wary of any gifts you open, especially if Brittany bought it for you. With permission to open up one before the big day, Jeanette and Eleanor find one more activity to liven the mood.


Christmas Eve, a night always anticipated fondly in the Miller home. Ms. Miller would head off to bed, giving the Chipettes permission to open up one gift that they had gotten from each other, as the others had yet to arrive.

Tonight, Brittany was downstairs first, dressed in a pink nightgown and some fuzzy slippers. She smiled at the sight of their Christmas tree, white with fake snow and decorated in bright, multicolored lights, all shining off of various pink, green, and purple ornaments, all while giving off a nice pine scent. Ms. Miller was fast asleep in her room, as usual, and the few presents were still nestled up under the luminous tree. Though she kept an eye on the foremost, smaller one wrapped in pink and a glittery bow. That one was the one she had gotten for Jeanette.

Speaking of her sisters, Brittany quickly took her spot as she heard the door upstairs open up, followed by the shuffling of feet atop the wood floor. Not a minute later, she was joined by her sisters. Eleanor looked wide awake in her light green pajamas, but Jeanette still looked half asleep, wrapped up in her purple blanket still.

"Heh. Told you you should have napped." Brittany teased, scooting to the side to make room. Jeanette's response was a sleepy grumble and a wave of her hand. "I wasn't tired." She replied softly, sitting down by Brittany, soon joined by Eleanor.

Once they were all in place, Brittany grabbed the small gift box first, setting it in her lap. "I'll give mine last. I really wanna see your face when you open this up, Jean~" Brittany said with a wink.

Her words put a slight worried expression on Jeanette's face, but that cleared up when Eleanor retrieved her own present, handing it over to Brittany. "Then you can open up yours first!" She said, offering a little smile as she settled back in her spot.

Brittany hummed a little, admiring the present's simple green and red stripe pattern for a moment before she dug into it, getting a good tear going before she unraveled the whole thing, letting out a little gasp at the contents. A brand new lipstick set! Sure, it was festive themed, but they all looked nice~ Brittany couldn't help but smile as she reached over to hug her baby sister, giving her a good squeeze. "Thank you, Ellie! I'll start using them tomorrow!" She promised.

"Oof! W-Well, I'm glad you like it, Brittany!" Eleanor huffed out, rubbing her sides as soon as Brittany released her. The hug was tighter than she had expected.

Jeanette moved next, producing a flat box that was wrapped up in blue paper, decorated with multiple snowmen. Mustering up a sleepy smile, she handed it over to Eleanor. "I have a feeling you'll really like that… Just something for you to wear every now and then." She explained, watching as Eleanor undid the wrapping.

The pudgy chipette's eyes widened as she opened the present. A shirt that was green as grass with darker stripes met her view first. Unfolding it revealed her name embroidered along the top of it, and beneath it was a pair of athletic shorts similar in color, having her name run down the left thigh of it.

"I know you have a soccer uniform already, but I just thought you'd like something more personalized." Jeanette admitted, unable to stop herself from smiling at her little sister's expression. Knowing Eleanor's strength, she went in for the hug first, their cheeks pressing together as she held her sister from the side. "Your face says it all. As long as you like it, then it was worth every cent."

"Like it? I love it! No one's even gonna be able to notice grass stains with this!" Eleanor blurted out, covering up her mouth soon after. Ms. Miller may have been hard of hearing sometimes, but she still wasn't going to chance waking her.

"Your turn, Jeanette." Brittany piped up, holding the little box up for her. "I know it's a little small, but trust me. You're gonna love it so much, it's never gonna leave your bed~" She said.

Jeanette gave the box a wary look, but shrugged her shoulders as she loosened her arms from the blanket and took it. "It's kinda weighty for its size…" She commented, now starting to undo the wrap. Brittany wore an expectant grin all the while, her hands bunching up parts of her gown as she watched. Under the gift wrap was a rectangular box, and when Jeanette opened it a little… her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

In an instant, her cheeks were a rosy pink and she closed the box back, glaring over at Brittany. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Depends. Do you like it~?"

"Of all the things you could have gotten, Brittany, this is what you decide on?!"

"I thought it'd be something we all could use!" Brittany retorted, giving an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"Why on earth would we all do that, much less share something like this?" Jeanette huffed, setting the gift down so she could cross her arms.

While it was down, and while her sisters continued their little discussion, Eleanor sighed and picked it up. "Honestly, we might as well see it before we say what should be done. How bad could it-" She went quiet too when she opened the gift.

Inside was a wand. And not a magician's either. It filled Eleanor's hand with ease, being about a foot long with an extension at the top that supported a smooth rubber head. The entire thing was stark white, save for the rather lengthy power cord that was black. Just holding it made Eleanor bite down on her lip, squirming in her spot as she cleared her throat. "Uh, never mind what I was saying. Maybe it's best that it, ya know, stays a private thing." She said as she held up the toy.

Brittany, however, had different plans. "C'mon, how bad can it be? There's nothing wrong with doing it just once, is there? We can have it for…," she paused, pursing her lips as she tried to think of an excuse. "It… can be for… family bonding? Yeah, that! And if you both don't like it, we'll leave it at that!"

Jeanette huffed, pulling her blanket closer to her body as she shook her head, her blush spreading across her cheeks more. "I don't think that's gonna help…" She mumbled, slipping her arm out of her blanket enough to go and take the vibrator back.

When she went to retrieve the toy, however, Brittany noticed something. Jeanette seemed… bare underneath that blanket. With that in mind, Brittany reached over and grabbed Jeanette's blanket. Before her sister could protest, Brittany yanked it away, her eyes going wide at the sight before her.

Jeanette was nearly naked! All she was wearing was a pair of purple panties. And there was a noticeable wet spot right on their front. Seeing her like that left Brittany stunned. Even Eleanor seemed to be lost in admiring Jeanette. The shy girl's body had a lithe build, with slight, gentle, and admirable curves to her hips.

Taking advantage of her sisters' state, Jeanette huffed, tugging her blanket back. "Please, can you just… Don't... say anything about this."

"Jean you're dripping!" Brittany blurted out, a smile coming across her face. "You want this, don't you? You came downstairs naked and everything!"

"It was hot in the room, that's all! I... I was probably sweating." Jeanette insisted.

"...In the middle of winter? When the heater isn't on?" Eleanor's comment made Jeanette freeze in place, halfway through wrapping herself up again.

When she didn't say anything, Brittany reached out, gently grabbing her hand. "C'mon Jean. Let's have some fun. What do ya say?" She offered, her other hand going to lift up her nightgown.

She wasn't wearing anything beneath it, leaving her crotch exposed for all to see. Her pussy's lips had a soft pink flush to them, baring a little tuft of auburn fuzz above. She kept herself shamelessly revealed as she gave Jeanette's hand a light squeeze.

Jeanette bit down on her lip, glancing over at Eleanor for help. Unfortunately, the green clad chipette just shrugged her shoulders, wearing a similar blush. "I… guess we could?"

"Oh gosh, Eleanor, you're not helping…" Jeanette groaned, turning her attention back to Brittany. "Okay… You win. Just this once, and that's that." Before Jeanette could finish the sentence, she was pulled into a tight hug by Brittany, being squeezed an instant later.

"You're gonna love this! Trust me, I've got the same kind of toy in my drawer." Brittany said as she swiped the wand away from Jeanette, having a little spring in her step as she went over to the tree and plugged the toy up into the wall. Then, with a little push of the slide, the toy began to buzz with life, leaving the head to buzz freely. "So, who's up first?"

Eleanor and Jeanette traded glances. "Well… Jean's almost naked anyway, so I say she can go first! I'll just… watch and wait for my turn." Eleanor piped up, nodding her head as she gave Jeanette a gentle push forward. It caused the taller chipette to stumble in her spot, almost falling over before she caught herself, huffing.

"W-Wait, why me? I don't even…" Jeanette bit down on her lip. The toy's droning buzz made her squirm. She could feel herself drip just a little more at the thought of using it. "F-Fine… I'll go first…" She said, taking in a deep breath before standing up, letting the blanket fall down from her body once more. Brittany taking the first move was far too calculated for her liking.

In a second, Brittany had her held in a tight one armed embrace with her left, while her right hand moved around with that toy. Jeanette didn't even have the time to catch her breath before she was moaning out loud, that vibrating head being pressed firmly against her crotch. It sent a shock of pleasure straight through her whole body, taking Jeanette by complete surprise as she nearly fell to her knees if it wasn't for Brittany supporting her.

"You sound soooo cute, Jean… I like it." Brittany whispered by her ear, giving it a playful little bite near the top as she kept the toy in place. "And it's only on the first setting." She added, pressing the toy a little firmer against Jean's covered pussy.

Jeanette found herself grasping at the smooth silk of Brittany's gown more than she expected. As if her own hand didn't make her tingle enough, this toy almost made her peak in just a few seconds! "Brittany, s-stop, I can't…" She whined out again, lightly rocking her hips against the vibrator. And if she wasn't wet before, she certainly was now. The stain from earlier was steadily growing, almost with each little movement of her hips.

"Easy there, sis. Don't lose it so fast. We still gotta give Ellie a show." Brittany cooed, giving Jeanette a few more seconds before she turned the toy on herself. Eager for the same bliss, she pressed the toy's head up against her bare slit, shamelessly moaning out as she squatted down some, running the toy up and down the length of her nether lips.

Across from them, Eleanor was watching the action go down. It happened so fast… Brittany getting that toy out, seeing Jeanette nearly naked, and now both of them using it? As much as she wanted to look away, Eleanor found herself with a hand inside of her pants, giving her own slit some much needed attention.

Maybe it was her underlying need that kept her going, or maybe she liked seeing her sisters more than she would admit. Either way, Eleanor was moaning herself as she enjoyed the show, working her fingers inside of her folds while her other hand started to tug her pajamas off. She hadn't worn underwear that night either, finding stains on the crotch of her pants.

"Don't mind me…" she said softly, sitting up against the wall as she relaxed herself completely.

Meanwhile, Brittany had turned the toy's power up, her hips pressed up against Jeanette's while their crotches held that buzzing toy in place. She had Jeanette trapped in a tight hug, humping forward so the vibrator would be worked against both of their dripping tunnels.

Jeanette was making most of the mess. She shivered and shook in Brittany's embrace, her eyes closed tight and her glasses askew from how often she moved her head. Not to mention most of the noise was coming from her too. Brittany had the luxury of being used to the toy, but her? The most she'd used was her fingers.

It took everything in her strength just to not lose herself right there. Eleanor's lustful stare wasn't helping in the slightest, and having Brittany teasing her on was worse! "Can… aaahhn, can you t-turn it down…?" Jeanette managed to ask, another moan overtaking her and drowning out her plea.

"Relax Jean… There's nothing wrong with letting go." Brittany encouraged, her breath warm against Jeanette's collarbone as she planted a firm kiss there. "If you wanna stop, then go on ahead. The sooner you cum, the sooner we'll be done~" she encouraged through her own moans. As she spoke, her hand slipped between their bodies, going down to adjust the toy one more time, bringing it up so that now the tip of it was squishing against both her and Jeanette's clits.

"B-But I- Oh god!" Jeanette gasped out, glasses nearly falling off of her face as she swung her head back, giving Brittany more access to her neck as she ended up letting out a noise somewhere between a squeal and a moan, her legs clamped together as she hit her orgasm soon after. Jeanette's knees buckled as she held on to Brittany for support, her hips bucking slightly as she ended up squirting. One, two, three at least before she found herself stuck to her older sister, panting heavily as afterglow took hold soon after.

Brittany was in the splash zone the whole time. She felt the first few squirts land on her thigh, and she couldn't help but smile. "Heh… So that's what your moans sound like." She said, gently rubbing on Jean's back. "Think you can go a little longer? I was kinda hoping we'd both last a while."

But Jeanette could barely muster a response. Trembling, all she could manage was to shake her head, slowly lowering herself to her knees, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "You're the one… telling me to… let loose…" She huffed.

"Well… Okay. Ellie! You and me, little sis." Brittany said in her little cheery tone, leaving Jeanette to recover while going to Eleanor. "Pants off all the way, and lay on your back okay?"

Eleanor bit her lip, looking over Brittany as she drew her hand away, wiping her juices off on her shirt. "I uh, actually… I think my hand is fi- o-oooohkay they're coming oooofff…" Her mind was changed the instance the vibrator pressed up on her clit. Eleanor was quick to toss off her pants, getting down on her back with her legs parted.

"I like how quick you are to comply~" Brittany cooed, crouching down to rub noses with Eleanor. With that, Brittany placed the wand right on Eleanor's folds, turning the power up another level as she savored Eleanor's louder moans. Of course she made more noise than Jeanette… "Hey… lift your shirt a little, will ya?" Brittany says as she straddled Eleanor's waist, slowly bringing her hips down until the vibrator was sandwiched between their cunts, the buzzing almost muffled by another set of moans.

Thank goodness Ms. Miller wasn't going to hear them. After Eleanor's initial moaning, her shaky hands managed to grab the hem of her shirt, bringing it up just to her belly. "Haaahh… Mmph, that's all you're getting out of me…" Eleanor panted out, her hands going up to her chest. She didn't expect Brittany grabbing and fondling her sides, though. Between the incessant buzz of the vibrator and Brittany's constant groping, she was assaulted with a weird pleasure that was warm and… somewhat ticklish. She squirmed, causing her hips to sway side to side.

That, of course, made the toy move as well, drawing out another moan from Brittany. Normally she might have commented about Eleanor's weight but now… She couldn't stop squishing into that softness. And the way Eleanor's thighs jiggled with each movement was almost rhythmic. Brittany watched as Eleanor played around with her tits, smiling a little as she started to bounce herself up against the toy.

"Mmnh, Ellie… Ellieeee~" Brittany closed her eyes, hands sneaking beneath Eleanor's body to hold her close. Jeanette may have peaked early, but that didn't mean Brittany didn't get any pleasure from before. At this setting, grinding against the toy almost made her knees weak. And yet, she kept herself going, holding on to Eleanor even tighter as she rocked her hips in sync with Eleanor. "You… are really cute, you know…"

Eleanor blushed noticeably, glancing away as she continued fondling at her chest. It was almost a distraction from the buzzing bliss. Getting a compliment from Brittany? While her stomach was being played with? "Ahhh g-gosh… Brittany, just make me finish, please…" Eleanor managed to say, closing her eyes while she gave both of her nipples a pinch. She seethed a little, raising up her hips, making Brittany rise up as well. She wasn't feeling close, but if Jean could pop that fast, surely she could. Eleanor twisted and rolled her nipples around, biting down on her lip as she started swaying back and forth. Brittany had started humping against the vibrator.

"Ohhh y-yeah… me next, I can feel it coming!" Brittany moaned, tilting her head back as she ground her hips down on Eleanor's. "Aaah, grab me, Ellie… hurry, I neeeeed it…" Brittany groaned.

She thought they would have gone ahead and turned down her offer… and now she was about to cum all over Eleanor's crotch. 'Guess flaunting the toy was a good idea after all…' she thought, gritting her teeth as she arched up her back. Eleanor had grabbed her by the butt, and Brittany let out a little whine as she kept moving against Eleanor.

Across from them, Jeanette was all blushes as she watched her sisters going at it. Eleanor's fat butt jiggling with each movement, the quick views of Brittany's dripping slit, she didn't want to say but… she was into it. She had both hands down between her legs, one rubbing up and down her folds while the other caressed her taint. Even with afterglow gone, she was still tingly to touch.

She couldn't look away, even if she were to try. In fact… she couldn't just stay there. Something inside of her compelled her to move. So… she did. Jeanette made herself crawl over to her sisters, her cheeks still blushed as she settled down in front of them.

"Can I join in…?" She asked softly.

"Mmf. Sure… get on your knees." Brittany invited, giving Jeanette a little smile as she lifted herself off of the toy. "Hoo… You just made me miss a good one. You better enjoy this." Brittany said.

Before Jeanette could comment, Brittany leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jeanette's eyes widened in shock as she found herself stuck in that kiss. Brittany's tongue met hers soon after, lightly rubbing together while she moved her hand down, nudging the vibrator closer to Eleanor's slit.

"Mnah, take it Ellie, I've got work to do…" Brittany panted as soon as she broke the kiss. "Now c'mon Jean. On your knees." She ordered.

Jeanette bit her lip, but nodded her head anyway as she got to her knees, lifting herself up in understanding. At that height, her crotch was right by Brittany's face. All she could do was tense up in anticipation.

Brittany didn't hesitate. In a second, her tongue was rubbing up along Jeanette's soft cunt, tracing around it while she moved a hand up to grab her sister by the ass, making sure she couldn't back away as she lapped up the juices that had dribbled out. She savored the taste as well as Jeanette's twitches and moans, bringing her other hand up to start tending to herself, sinking two fingers inside of her own pussy, working them back and forth on her inner walls.

 _'Well... not sweet, but not bad neither.'_ Brittany thought as she kept her tongue working, focusing more on Jeanette's growing moans than her own needy slit.

Beneath them, Eleanor watched with a heavy blush on her face. Not only did she have full visual of Jean's crotch, but she was also in the drip zone. If Brittany missed some, chances are it would land on her cheeks or her nose. The only way she could describe the smell was… a somewhat sweet musk. And it was everywhere in the room. She bit her lip, wiping her face before she turned up the toy's power once more, having it close to full power as she moaned out loud, grinding herself on that head.

"Guys… this is hot…" Eleanor panted out as she enjoyed the view above. Of course Brittany was too occupied to reply, and all Jeanette could manage was moans. Then, she got an idea.

Jeanette gasped, a shock going up her spine as something wet went up along her thigh. She knew she was dripping there, but there was no way it was going up! A glance down said it all. Eleanor was licking at her inner thighs, gathering up the juice that dripped down while she pressed that toy inside of her hole a little.

Maybe it would be better that they share it…

"W-Wait, I already came!" Jeanette managed to say, shaking her head as she curled her hands into fists, holding them to her chest as she tensed up. Those two just continued the attack, not giving Jeanette the chance to move back.

"Just take it… I'm almost there, Jean, don't worry… just take it…" Brittany groaned in between licks, sticking it inside of Jeanette as she wiggled the tip about. The toy was good, that's for certain. But now that she was bumping at her spot again and again, she was right at the edge.

"Me too!" Eleanor panted out against Jeanette's thigh, her free hand coming up to grab her big sister's leg for support. She was trembling, either from the pleasure or from the vibrations themselves. That warm coil she had felt on many quiet nights was building up in front of her sisters. She gave Jeanette another lick, letting out a soft whine as she pushed the toy in closer, drawing it up to her clit.

Not even a full minute had passed after, and Brittany was slowing down, her moans getting louder as she arched her back. Eleanor was letting out a few squeals of her own. Blushing more, Jeanette forced herself to keep her eyes open as she watched both of her sisters climax then and there, with Brittany collapsing down on top of Eleanor as she came.. Brittany's juice landed down on Eleanor's belly, and Eleanor was making her own mess all over the head of the wand. So they all were squirters…

While Brittany and Eleanor were winding down, Jeanette huffed, , slowly lowering herself down so she could lay by her sisters.

Brittany grinned, still breathing heavily as she draped her arm over Jeanette in a weak embrace. "Hehe… And you two were so nervous, when have I ever done anything you didn't like~?" she asked. Catching her sisters' expressions, though, she opted move on. "Well, I'm glad you liked it anyway. Though now I wonder what else might be in your _other_ presents~" She said with a sly wink.

"We can open up one more, can't we?" When both of her sisters nodded, Brittany couldn't help but smile. "Best Christmas Eve ever."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Heh. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And have a merry Christmas and many, many happy holidays. Whatever you choose to celebrate, or if you don't, I hope you all have a good time._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


End file.
